Teen Titans Renegade Wiki
'Behold DC Universe's Newest Superhero!' "I am life... death.....and everything in between. I am one with hatred and peace. Heir of Theonemesyne and Spawn of the Mistress of Innocence. Evil will tremble at the utterance of my name! Because...I...AM...RENEGADE!" Who is Renegade? Name:''' Theokatara '''Alias:''' "Renegade" '''Alter Ego: "Theodore Kampbell" Species: Black Hole Demigod Other Nicknames: * Emo-Boy (Given By Beast Boy and Superman) * Red Rogue (Given by the Greek gods) * Theo (Given by Cyborg) Date of Birth: Theokatara was born as a black hole before the time of the Big Bang, but he was not considered to be "alive" at that time. Centuries after, he began to morph into an immortal star, then was given rebirth by Theonemesyne and Kyriathoa as a demigod, shortly before the beginning of humankind's existence. However, on Episode 15 of Season 6, "Armageddon: Part 1", his birthday is vaguely revealed to be on Halloween. Species: Theokatara a.k.a. "Renegade" is a endangered hybridized Greek species of both a demi-god and a semi-devil with unlimited knowledge and power. He is the spawn and heir of Theonemesyne, "Deity of Justice and Revenge" and Kyriathoa " Mistress of Innocence." Place of Origin: * Black Hole Appearance Although he is a protagonist, Renegade's standard appearance gives off a villainous vibe with his Gothic-like pale skin and his color scheme of blood red, white and sleek black. These features, however, are only due to the curse cast on him by Efialtis. Prior to this, his color scheme consisted of white, gold and cerulean. Eye Color: Gold, Red (As it will be shown in the impending TV series, "Renegade: Angel from Hades") Hair Color: White Personality Theokatara is likely to display a mature demeanor, due to the fact that he was raised by the Greek deities. More noticeably, he has a alternating personality of gothic and emo attitude and sometimes even psychotic, suicidal and murderous behaviors, due to the effects of the malediction, Efialtis cast upon him, which left him completely callous and incapable of feeling any positive emotion. But this doesn't necessarily make him evil. However, he also spent a lot of time training with Ares, which consequently led to the young demigod developing a hot-headed temper similar to that of the god of war. He takes grand interest in reading to hone his sophisticated vocabulary as well as studying magic and performing rituals. In various episodes, he has a habit of flying into the loneliest corners of the omniverse to be alone so that he may telepathically keep in contact with his family and the Pantheon, since he voluntarily exiled himself from his home, Ouranos, after his curse drove him to nearly obliterate the entire omniverse. However, Renegade does have a playful side that remains even after the traumatic events that he has withstood throughout his immortal lifetime. He gets his laughs by hiding in the shadows and scaring his fellow friends when they go looking for him. History Renegade spent most of his childhood around Apollo and Athena because they reminded him of his father, Theonemesyne, for they all share a love for wisdom and intelligence. With no place to call home anymore, he decided to cast himself into a coma in outer space. Unexpectedly, he comes to after colliding into a belt of asteroids and crashes down to Earth, creating the biggest crater the planet has ever sustained. Luckily, he cast a celestial protection spell to keep Earth intact as he descended to the surface. The cataclysm engrosses the attention of the Justice League. As they arrived to the scene, Renegade's demonic curse acts up and compels him to attack them. After an extensive and intense battle, The Justice League comes to realize that their opponent is truly unparalleled. Batman calls Robin and Titans to his aid and Raven immediately catches a glimpse of Renegade's past the moment they first make eye contact. With this epiphany, she insists that everybody should stand down while she attempted to communicate with the demigod. This tactic succeeds and the entire squadron is able to develop an understanding of Renegade. Upon Batman's request, Renegade reluctantly agrees to undergo a series of experiments, but only if he were given the chance to make a better name for himself by joining the Justice League. Batman initially has no intent to agree with Renegade's proposition until Raven decides to speak up and vouch for him on account of understanding his potential and hardships. In return, Renegade manages to warm up to her by expressing his gratitude, (finally managing to break a part of the curse) and that he had never expected to meet a mortal that had so much in common with him. Suprisingly, Batman is convinced, but he does not dismiss his suspicions of Renegade one day losing his willpower to his curse and succumbing his abductor's wishes by destroying the entire omniverse. Thus, Renegade is officially inducted into the Justice League as the "F.L.D (Final Line of Defense) and at the same time, Robin declares him an official Titan. His Curse... Theonemesyne's nemesis, Efialtis, had planned to abduct and murder Renegade. However, thanks to his omniscient abilities, his father was able to thwart him. Efialtis refused to let that be the end of it. So he imprinted and merged his D.N.A. into that of Renegade's. By doing so, Renegade was granted the demonic powers possessed by the king of hell. The curse also had an irreversible side effect that made him schizophrenically unstable (and considering the fact that he is immortal, the side effect would last forever), as it shall shall show in finale of Season 10, "Shards of Chaos." Renegade would then have to learn to ignore all of his malevolent and sometimes even murderous urges, Of course this will be no easy task, since the curse latched itself onto his genetics. Powers and Abilities * Immortality. * Lightspeed teleportation * Levitation * Omniscience * Omnipotence * Black hole generation. * Telekinesis * Apelpisíakinesis (Despair manipulation) * Asterokinesis (Cosmic manipulation) * Shadow-Pyrokinesis (This ability allows him to emanate and manipulate darkness and give the shadows created the properties of fire, such as its shape and heat.) * Pitch-black Camouflage (The ability to convert his atoms into dark matter to blend in with the night sky or any dark place.) * Heaven's Glow (Ultraviolet luminescence) * Tachyonic combat (With years of training with Ares, he is capable of throwing a decillion punches in the amount of time it takes a mortal to throw one.) * Mega-Tachyon-speed travel (Faster than Flash) * Coma Spell. * Demonic Incarnation. * Pain Manipulation # Pain Empowerment # Pain Immunity # Pain Transferral * Telepathy * Menticide (Mind Control) * Cataleptic and Paralytic Inducement * Perfect Doppelganger Morphing * Omnilingualism ( * Remote Healing (Healing of others) * Eyes of Heaven (Healing through eye contact) * Cosmic Healing (Healing of entire planets and everything on them.) * Holy Voice (This allows him to heal himself and others by using his voice in a divine level.) * Eyes of Death (Cause death through eye contact) * Holy Kiss (Healing or revival through his kiss) * Oneiric Slaughter (Causes death through nightmares) * Death Wave (Emanation of a killing aura) * Umbrakinetic Combat (This allows him to fight in the form of an untouchable shadow.) * Shadow-Cryokinesis - (This ability allows him to emanate and manipulate darkness and give the shadows created the properties of ice, such as its shape and coldness even in the hottest enviroment.) * Defiance of Physics (This allow him to choose whether or not to be affected by properties like gravitational physics, the space-time continuum or the Newton's laws of motion, et cetera.) * Oxygen Independence * Demonic Possession * Spiritual Fusion (Ability to combine his own body, soul and powers with others to strenghten them rather than himself) * Invisibilty * True Form Activation * Revival * Interdimensional travel * Hell's Fire * Poison Tail (Can only be activated subsequent to activation of Demonic Incarnation.) Allies * Robin * Beast Boy (Possible rival) * Cyborg * Raven (Best friend/possible rival/possible love interest) * Starfire * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Aquaman * Hotspot * Kid Flash * Aqualad * Speedy * Bumblebee * Mas y Menos * Jericho * Argent (Possible Love Interest) * Pantha * Wildebeest * Red Star * Killowat Likes * Practicing Dark and Light Magic * Silence * Reading * Astronomy * Ominous Poetry * Sharing Wisdom * Botany * Performing Satanic and Christian-like rituals * Meditating * Raven's room * Privacy * Training with Robin (and sometimes Cyborg.) * Drawing Portraits * Cleaning the Tower (Usually picking up after Beast Boy) * Watching horror movies * Performing jumpscare pranks. * Playing his electric guitar. * DJ-ing * Chess * Extraterrestrial chemistry * Alchemy Relationships Robin "Heh. You wanna know something funny? I was told your kind was weak. I used to believe that. What a fool I am, eh?" - Renegade to an exhausted Robin. - Renegade to Robin: Renegade likes to spend a lot of time training and what better person to train with than Robin? When they first met in "A Fresh Start", Renegade remembers being told by Ares, the God of war, that all mortals were pathetic, weak and undeserving of his attention and mercy. For eons, Renegade was convinced to believed this. His fostered perspective was dramatically annulled when they battled for the first time. Throughout his immortal lifetime, he is constantly compelled to remind Robin that though they have their differences, they should focus more, as insisted, on what they are capable of together now that he is a new part of Robin's team. In the "Why Not" episode, Renegade assumes the role of Robin's wingman as he learns that Robin has developed a crush on Starfire. The episode "Mind Over Matter", in a nutshell, shows Renegade bestowing Robin a temporary portion of his immortal powers out of sympathy that he is the only Titan without powers altogether and later merging his soul with the other Titans. This results because after Robin loses the powers, he becomes possessed by Renegade's demonic half and goes out on a destructive rampage. In few episodes, this demigod has a rebellious habit towards Robin, excessively clarifying that in spite of their frienship and mutual understanding, he is nobody's subordinate. Raven "I understand that you've had a desolate past. But, look. All around you. You know you're not the only one. I used to see life through your kind of perspective. I used to think I was alone. Sometimes I still do. Then I simply look in your eyes, reminisce the moment we first met and in an instant, all the pain, it vanishes." - Renegade to Raven before kissing her." - Renegade to Raven: Renegade's relationship with Raven begins to develop rather quickly, primarily as a platonic bond and eventually grows to be moderately amorous near the ending of the series. Still the two have their clashing moments, even though they display a similar mindset. For example, they both prefer to spend most of their time in alone and are easily annoyed by Beast Boy's puerile antics. Renegade, however, lets his volcanic temper do the talking more often than Raven. But this also gives one another the opportunity to compensate for their differences by sharing meaningful moments of wisdom in the long run. Many highly exemplary moments that show the potential rivalry between the two are best displayed when Renegade is shown constantly upstaging Raven's magic with his own. Keep in mind that Renegade's powers overall are indeed superior to all the other Titans' powers combined. In one of the earlier seasons, before Renegade conjures his personal room, Renegade is found asleep in a coffin decorated with bloody nails and barbed wire inside Raven's room. This comes as a shock to the others because Raven usually doesn't allow anyone in her room. When Beast Boy pesters Raven about having fun, Renegade becomes territorial in Raven's defense. Cyborg "It just goes to show you...It doesn't matter how many body parts you lose, spirit is what counts at the end of it all. What other people say about you negatively, use it as motivation. I mean, look where it got me. A second chance. Friends that actually trust me. A home. And all because I refused to give up. To answer your question: 'Is it worth it?' Always." - Renegade to Cyborg: Because Renegade tries so hard to bestow his limitless wisdom and knowledge upom his friends,Cyborg views Renegade as if he were "A grandfather's mind in a brotherly body." Quotes * "Never underestimate yourself, that's a surefire way for you to fail!" - * "Can I hit him now?" - * "I thought I sensed a coward nearby, What's the matter, you don't like it when the consequences of creating chaos catch up to you, don't you? I should know. I once walked that path. But I walked away because the satisfaction never lasted." * "There's only two ways this will end. With you behind bars or six feet under. I couldn't care less. Either way, you chose this fate voluntarily!" * "You've got a lot of growing up to do." * "Meh." * "Wow.....We got a real pro on our hands...Not!" * Not bad. but telekinesis can only do so much. Watch and learn, soldier! * "Ugh! Blech! What is this garbage?! Never again! Never...again!" * "Aaargh! I can't let them see me like this...they trust me...and they're my only true friends in this dimension . If I lose them... if I lose her... then what would be the point of living anymore? No matter what it takes, it's either now or never. I must break this curse before the Sun sets!" - Season 6: Episode 15 "Armageddon: Part 1" * "What you fail to realize is that the more you hit me, the stronger I become. So don't even bother holding back." * "Mavri Mageia Kardias" Seasons and Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: "Accursed" * Episode 2: "A Fresh Start" * Episode 3: "Friends" * Episode 4: "Privacy" * Episode 5: "Adrenaline Rush" * Episode 6: "Temper" * Episode 7: "All A Dream" * Episode 8: "Not A Contest" * Episode 9: "Drought" * Episode 10: "Ambush" * Episode 11: "The Pantheon" * Episode 12: "Twist of Fate" THE IMAGES SHOWN BELOW ARE A WORK IN PROGRESS. Category:Browse Category:Teen Titans Category:2018